ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured User, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a user. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *'ALL' votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *As of July 1, 2013, as only registered users may edit the wiki, only registered users may vote. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *You can't vote for yourself or for a user you nominated. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'User Requirements' *We actually don't have many user requirements. Just don't nominate a really new user who has almost no experience. Previous Winners '2011' *April: Roads *May: Ancy *June: Omi *July: Dave *August: Charbel *September: Brian *October: Bink *November: Redo *December: Sub '2012' *January: Dan *February: Jon *March: Solo *April: TIE! Plasma and Rob *May: Toon *June: Jack *July: Sci *August: Sklei *September: Water *October: Zon *November: Nick *December: Ulti '2013' *January: Speedy *February: Plasma *March: Cyber *April: Yopo *May: Omni *June: Paper *July: Max *August: Lego *September: Ultra *October: Ahmad *November: Brandon *December: Dark '2014' *January: Duncan *February: Tammar *March: Ray *April: Dyloxx *May: Sif *June: Echo *July: Ed *August: Reo *September: Mig *October: Dioga ---- Bakugaso Created by his parents and nominated by Re'o'Lantern For #'~Flame~' (Wall - Blog - ) 15:54, October 19, 2014 (UTC) #'Shut up! And listen!' (Wall - Blog - ) 15:59, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Against # Comments *He disserves to be featured... It's Hero Time! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/common/avatars/thumb/3/3a/8498453.png/50px-8498453.png Ben 23 style! 16:00, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Shades Created by his parents and nominated by me. For #All hail our tallest shades! A great series and a great friend! [[User:Echoson|'TITANS GO!']] 7:03 PM, Sunday, October 19, 2014. GMT. #'WHAT? NO SPEAKA DE ENGLISH? -Kenny Racistmouth' (Wall - Blog - ) 14:21, October 19, 2014 (UTC) #This guy deserves it! He is very empathetic and knows how to handle certain situations! JonathanTennyson 21:30, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Against #A good user but he has a lot to learn. --'All magic comes with a price!' (Wall - Blog - ) 09:28, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Comments *